A lithographic process is one that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. Stepping and/or scanning movements can be involved, to repeat the pattern at successive target portions across the substrate. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In lithographic processes, it is desirable frequently to make measurements of the structures created, e.g., for process control and verification. Various tools for making such measurements are known, including scanning electron microscopes, which are often used to measure critical dimension (CD), and specialized tools to measure overlay (the accuracy of alignment between patterns formed in different patterning steps, for example between two layers in a device) and defocus of the lithographic apparatus. Recently, various forms of scatterometers have been developed for use in the lithographic field. These devices direct a beam of radiation onto a target and measure one or more properties of the scattered radiation—e.g., intensity at a single angle of reflection as a function of wavelength; intensity at one or more wavelengths as a function of reflected angle; or polarization as a function of reflected angle—to obtain a “spectrum” from which a property of interest of the target can be determined. Determination of the property of interest may be performed by various techniques: e.g., reconstruction of the target structure by iterative approaches such as rigorous coupled wave analysis or finite element methods; library searches; and principal component analysis.
Methods and apparatus for determining structure parameters are, for example, disclosed in WO 2012126718. Methods and scatterometers are also disclosed in US20110027704A1, US2006033921A1 and US2010201963A1. In addition to scatterometry to determine parameters of a structure made in one patterning step, the methods and apparatus can be applied to perform diffraction-based overlay measurements. Diffraction-based overlay metrology using dark-field image detection of the diffraction orders enables overlay measurements on smaller targets. Examples of dark-field imaging metrology can be found in international patent applications US2010328655 A1 and US2011069292 A1. Further developments of the technique have been described in published patent applications US20110027704A, US20110043791A, US20120044470A US20120123581A, US20130258310A, US20130271740A and WO2013178422A1. The above documents generally describe measurement of overlay though measurement of asymmetry of targets. Methods of measuring dose and focus of a lithographic apparatus using asymmetry measurements are disclosed in documents WO2014082938 A1 and US2014/0139814A1, respectively. The contents of all the mentioned applications are also incorporated herein by reference. The invention is not limited in application to any particular type of inspection apparatus, or even to inspection apparatuses generally.
A common problem in inspection apparatuses is one of controlling focusing of the optical system onto a target. Many systems require control of focus of the optical system within very tight tolerances. A focus control arrangement for a scatterometer of the type described above is disclosed for example in published patent application US20080151228A. Light reflected from the target is imaged with deliberate focus error on two photodetectors. Comparing the light intensity between the two photodetectors allows an indication of defocus to be obtained, and the direction of defocus to be identified. The contents of that application are incorporated herein by reference.
Another problem in inspection apparatuses is one of aligning the illumination spot onto a target. This is particularly an issue with soft X-ray or EUV measurement radiation as such systems typically have a long optical path and reflective optics leading to drifts and pointing errors over the optical path. Another known alignment issue relates to inspection apparatuses suitable for measuring in-device targets (targets surrounded by device structures rather than in the scribe lane). For metrology on such in-device targets, which may use visible wavelengths, the illumination spot is also underfilled, and therefore alignment is difficult due to the surrounding product structures.
It is desirable to improve accuracy of monitoring a characteristic of illumination from a metrology apparatus. For example, it is desirable to improve the focus accuracy and/or alignment accuracy that can be achieved.